


Nightmarish

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Andromeda dies, Character Death, Death, Family, Family Feels, Love, M/M, Nightmares, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-04-25 18:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: When Andromeda dies, they all have trouble coping. This details Draco and Teddy's struggle through the funeral and healing process.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Nightmarish

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: If death is in any way a trigger, I would recommend not reading this one. I don't anyone getting hurt because of something I wrote. 
> 
> I also cried while writing this and I apologize for the sadness.

Andromeda's death had been sudden. Luckily, Harry and Draco had been taking care of Teddy for the weekend. When Harry took Teddy to his room to unpack, Draco went to find his aunt. When he did find her, she was in bed and not breathing. Draco had told Harry to keep Teddy in his room while he called St. Mungos. The doctor confirmed she had died and tests revealed she had a massive heart attack. 

They had all been a mess when she had died, especially Draco and Teddy. Draco had lost his mother earlier that year and had been the one to find both of them. Teddy had been incredibly close to his grandmother and had already lost his parents. 

The night before her funeral, Draco had woken both of them up with screaming. Teddy had been scared that something had happened to him and, after calming Draco, they both spent hours calming Teddy enough that he would get some sleep before they had to be awake the next morning. 

"What will it be like?" The six-year-old asked as Draco helped him fix his bow tie. 

"Well, everyone that cared about her will be there. We'll share our memories of her and why she was a wonderful person. Then, I'll give a speech and we'll give her a rose." Draco tried to explain without crying.

"Will it be sad?" Teddy asked, tears welling in his grey eyes, which he had changed to match Draco's.

"We'll feel sad that she's gone. But the point is to celebrate her life. To be glad that we got to be a part of her life. It's okay to feel sad but the most important thing is that we remember that she would want us to be happy. I promise, one day it will feel a lot less sad." Draco told the boy he had come to care for like a son. 

"It's time to get going, guys." Harry said from the doorway. 

The funeral was packed with people. All the Weasleys and their spouses, people from the Black family, people from Ted's side of the family. Andromeda had touched a lot of lives. Teddy clung to Draco the entire time, not letting go of his hand once. People went up to the stand at the front to talk about her. They told stories about her kindness and humor. Then it was Draco's turn. Teddy wouldn't let go so he sat on Draco's hip, head buried in his shoulder the entire time. 

"I didn't know Andromeda until after the war. The first time I met her, my mother had invited her for tea. I didn't speak the entire time. Not until the end of the day when my mother went to get her coat. She said to me: 'Draco, you have to stop blaming yourself. I would love to get to know you.' She invited me to come to meet Teddy. I went, though I was so scared. I also met Harry Potter again, for the first time after the war, that day. Because of her kindness, her forgiveness, my life is better than I ever knew it could be. Andromeda loved the people around her with everything she had but she never loved anyone more than she loved Teddy. It was the kind of love that makes you a better person just by knowing it exists. She left us with that love and it's something we should all treasure." Draco walked down from the podium. He could feel Teddy's tears through his shirt and his own were streaking his cheeks. 

Harry enveloped them both in his arms. They stood there for a while before joining the line of those placing roses on her casket. They placed theirs and stepped back to watch them lower the coffin. Teddy was sobbing and Draco wasn't far. They only stayed long enough to say goodbye to those they were close to before apparating home. They had a somber dinner in which they had to force Teddy to eat even a little bit before they went to bed. 

Around two in the morning, after a fitful sleep, Draco was woken up. Teddy had woken him crying. 

"Teddy? What's the matter?" Draco asked, pulling the little buy up to sit in their bed. 

"I had a bad dream that you and Harry wouldn't wake up." Teddy told him. 

"Hey, we're fine. We're right here. I promise we aren't going anywhere." Draco told him, holding the boy close. 

"Can I sleep in here tonight?" Teddy asked. 

"Of course." Draco pulled up the covers, allowing Teddy to crawl in-between them. Harry woke up for a second but caught on quickly and pulled both of them into his arms again. Teddy clung to them the whole night. 

It took a long time to heal from losing her. There were many nights that someone woke up crying and needed a little comfort. But eventually, they were able to feel a lot less sad and more thankful to have known her. Teddy came to live with them and eventually his very own siblings. 

They were happy again, which was all Andromeda had ever wanted.


End file.
